


The Third Abduction

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [14]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Another X-man is taken.
Relationships: Heather Cameron/Neal Shaara
Series: Amends [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Third Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Third Abduction

“Any word,” Heather asked as he entered the room where she was packing to head to the main Xavier branch to help in the search for her brother. “What’s happened?” She asked guessing by his face that he had bad news.

“There’s been another abduction,” He said softly. “This time it was Wolverine and Emma Frost directly from the main mansion.” He could tell the news upset her. “Your brother was involved again.”

“Someone has to be making him do this he wouldn’t be doing it on his own.” She said and he hoped she was right. Her brother had disappeared and they’d never managed to find him no matter how much they searched. “We need to go now I have to find him.” She looked around angrily. “Where’s that ride that Storm promised us?”

“Don’t worry sis I’ll give you a lift,” A voice said and they turned to see Davis standing there. “Just take my hand.” He quickly stepped in front of Heather they couldn’t trust Davis. “Neal is that anyway to treat your future brother in law.”

“Why have you been kidnapping people,” He wondered if Heather was in shock as she hadn’t said anything yet. Then he heard it the sound of a portal opening behind him and he turned just in time to see Heater vanishing. “Heather!” He tried to grab her but the portal closed behind her. He turned back to Davis but he was gone as if he’d never been there.

He got up and headed from the room he needed to call the X-men they couldn’t put up with this any longer they needed to find everyone involved in this no matter what it took.

The End


End file.
